The present invention relates generally to wheel trim and more particularly to simulated wire wheel trim designed to be fabricated from polymeric compositions with a minimum number of component parts.
In order to provide a simulated wire wheel trim which affords a realistic appearance when installed on a motor vehicle, it is desirable to provide multiple axially spaced layers of spoke members which are interleaved in both radial and axial directions. One way by which this has been accomplished in the past is to separately fabricate the spoke elements either individually or often as pairs from metal tubular stock. A separate annular disc may then have a relatively large number of these spoke members assembled thereto along with multiple center hub members to retain and axially space different layers of the radially inner ends of the spoke members.
While this procedure may provide a very attractive and realistic appearing simulated wire wheel trim, it requires assembly of a substantial number of parts thus imparting a relatively high cost of manufacture. This increased cost is further magnified when the costs of separately manufacturing, handling, stocking, etc. of each of the component parts is considered. Further, simple logic indicates that the greater the number of parts included in such a wheel trim, the more likely it is that objectionable rattle may occur.
In addition to designing such wheel trim to give a very realistic appearance, it is also desirable to keep the weight of such wheel trim to a minimum particularly because this represents unsprung weight when attached to the vehicle wheel.
The present invention provides a very realistically appearing wire wheel trim which substantially overcomes these problems. The wheel trim of the present invention comprises three basic assembly pieces which provide the entire axially and radially interleaved spoke configuration necessary to afford a realistic spoke pattern. Thus, the need to separately manufacture and assemble a plurality of separate spoke members is eliminated. Further, the wheel trim of the present invention is designed to be fabricated from a polymeric composition. The use of polymeric materials as well as the minimal number of separate parts offers substantial advantages in reduction of weight and assembly cost savings. Further, because the spokes are integrally formed along with the support members, the number of interconnections is significantly reduced as is the likelihood for annoying rattles or the like.